


Thursday Night Bookclub

by bagelkat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Books, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagelkat/pseuds/bagelkat
Summary: Saihara and Maizono have a nice time in a snowy park.





	Thursday Night Bookclub

**Author's Note:**

> So this ship is pretty random, but I was actually inspired by a post I saw about it that kind of made me go  
> "Woah"
> 
> "This ship could work"  
> But ahhhh this was a cute scenario that I liked

The cold, crisp winter air rustled the leaves lightly as they fell to the ground. Winter had come late and was just now starting to take its effect on the world. A shame, Saihara had hoped that they might have a green Christmas for once.

As he watched the snowflakes fall to the ground, he felt a sense of unity and happiness. How they twirled to the the ground without a care in the world.

The park was a common place for people to take evening strolls, but Saihara went there for a different reason.

At the centre of the park was a large maple tree. All though its leaves were in the process of being decayed by frost and snow, it still looked beautiful, but that was besides the point. The main thing about this tree was that under it was a bench.

A special bench. Saihara's bench.

Every Thursday evening, the dark-blue haired detective would take up his place sitting there. Sometimes he brought a book, sometimes he just watched the people walking by.

It was his own tradition.

That was where he was now, reading a large book about some physic who made headlines twenty years ago. It was fascinating, reading a book written by someone who claims to read minds.

Thoughts aimlessly drifted in his head, none of them really important and some of them not even making sense. Caught up in all of it, he neglected to notice the crunching sound of snow directly in front of him. 

He didn't even notice **she** was standing there for a few minutes.

Gazing up lightly from the book, his eyes met with those of a young woman. Long blue hair that cascaded down her side and pretty blue eyes, she looked pretty interested in something on her phone, and was generally surprised when he noticed her.

Saihara stared at her, and she stared back, each waiting for the other to make a move.

The woman lightly smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Um, may I sit?” A pale pink blush rested on her cheeks.

The detective nodded silently, and she quietly sat beside him. Why did he feel like he knew her from somewhere..? Like from a dream or something. Glancing back at her, he noticed a peculiar picture on her phone. 

“Aren't you that pop star?” He asked lightly. “Sayaka Maizono?”

She gasped, and looked excited. “You know me!” 

“Um... yeah I guess I do...”

Phone long forgotten, Maizono eagerly started to strike up more conversation. “Whats that book you're reading?”

Saihara held it in front of her so she could read the title.

The pop idol grinned. “Ooh, is this about that one physic? I'm kind of physic myself, you know!”

“R-really?”

“Yes! Of course!” She laughed.

The blue-haired girl grinned, then opened up something on her phone and showed it excitedly to him. Another book, written by the same woman. "She's so cool! I didn't know she came out with a new book!" 

"Um.. yeah. It looked like an interesting read, and I picked it up at the old book store on main street."

"I love that bookstore!" Her sapphire eyes sparkled.

Even though he was a little afraid to ask because she might have a bad reaction, Saihara took a deep breath and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Can you actually... read minds?" His voice wavered a little. Maizono sadly sighed, and gave him a long face. 

"You don't believe me?" She gently lowered her phone from his face.

"A-ah! No, thats not it its just.." 

"Wait.. " Then her expression changed, becoming more serious. “To prove it to you, I'll read your mind right now.” Turning away, she frowned.

Saihara blinked in shock, clearly not expecting the conversation to turn this way, but out of curiosity, bent towards her. 

“I predict...”

He leaned in closer, snowflakes falling everywhere.

“...that...”

In a flurry, she whipped around and grabbed his scarf.

“That you'll be back here next thursday right?”

Flustered, the detective pushed her away. His face felt hot and red, and seeing her looking at him with those eyes didn't help.

“Um... yes..” He stuttered.

“Awesome!” She purred, then bouced to her feet. Finally she turned to him one last time and smiled gently.

 

“I'll see you then.”

 

Despite the -19 degree weather, Saihara had never felt warmer. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I reference a temperature in this. Please note that it is in Celsius because I am a canadian aha


End file.
